The Castaway Of Our Bonds
by Saskito
Summary: Oh no! Sasuke's been kidnapped! What will happen to the scared Sasuke-kun?


The Castaway Of Our Bond!

Summary: Sasuke was gone. Everyone thought that and faced the fact. Well, everyone except Naruto. Kabuto/Sasuke one shot!

One normal day, squad 7 waited for there late sensei. "Dang it! He's late again!" Naruto complained possibly throwing himself on the grass. It was normal. The usual stupid Sakura scolding Naruto and the quiet calm Sasuke ignoring everything that went on. Normal. Suddenly, everything went black. Sakura screamed like a newborn baby, Naruto stayed shocked in terror, and Sasuke stood, his body shaking in fear. It was to late. Everything happened in seconds. Sasuke was stolen by the evil Orochimaru. The last of squad 7 waited for Sasuke to return.

**The return?: **Sasuke sat on the bench where Kabuto told him to sit still. He was scared. That was kinda hard for the Last Uchiha to admit, but it was true. They could do anything to him. He was weak. 'They're probably gonna kill me,' Sasuke thought knowing that was possible. A small shadow walked over to the hallway where Sasuke sat quietly. "So it wasn't a rumor that you were shy, Huh Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto slid over to Sasuke and stared at him. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a frightened tone. "Ha! You scared little Sasuke?" Kabuto asked knowing Sasuke really was. "……" Sasuke didn't reply and looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I know you're scared, Sasuke, Orochimaru really wants you so I suggest you come along with me to go to him," Kabuto stated getting Sasuke's hand and guided him to Orochimaru. 'Damn he's sexy…' Kabuto thought suddenly feeling like kissing him to death. He lied. Kabuto just wanted Sasuke in a room alone with him. Orochimaru died several weeks ago with a tongue attack.( He got beaten to death by his tongue! Heh-Heh!) Kabuto has been alone ever since. He just loved Sasuke so much he needed to do this. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked looking around for the snake king. "He's studying and will come in a moment," Kabuto said smiling. He had a clone of Orochimaru and figured the plan might work.

**Waiting for Nothing……. :** Sasuke looked at Kabuto knowing he was hiding something. 'he's lying' He thought having a bad feeling in that room. BATOOM BATOOM! "What was that noise?!" Sasuke yelped in panic. " I don't know…" Kabuto replied looking around for any signs of breakage. BATOOM BATOOM! All of a sudden, the room started swaying and squeezing together. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke started panicking when all the events started putting together in his head. "Hurry! Let's go Sasuke!" Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's arm and began to run. The building was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Sasuke was beginning to feel faint in there and held on to Kabuto's shirt. "AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they almost became a sandwich in the tight squeeze. "Sasuke hold on tight!" Kabuto ordered using his chakra to boost his speed. Sasuke closed his eyes as he was pushed faster in the rooms and hallways. "Oh Crap!" Kabuto crashed to the floor with he test tube in his room. They both flew to the floor landing on each other. Everything happened to fast it was hard to tell what happened next.

**Ouch: **Sasuke woke up outside next to Kabuto. "So you're finally awake," he smiled and helped him sit up. "What happened?" Sasuke asked holding on to Kabuto. "Well, basically I got us squished by the walls and I landed on you and the walls landed on you and, that's pretty much it," Kabuto explained and touched Sasuke's chest. "Ouch!" Sasuke yelped pulling him away. "I know, I forgot to explain to you you got injured," he laughed and helped him up. "We have to get you back to your village since Orochimaru went missing," he lied knowing he had a mission. "Oh yeah! I have to get back to Naruto and all them," Sasuke said holding his chest. "Well duh! There's only one problem….**I** **want you to be my** **friend**….." Kabuto accidentaly confessed. "…….my friend?" Sasuke asked feeling weird when Kabuto said 'friend. "Yeah friend, like me and Orochimaru were and you and Naruto," he said looking him in the eye. "…Oh……" Sasuke stayed quiet. " Well, if you don't want to it's ok, I don't want you to feel bad about it, it's just-" he was cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing against his. Kabuto smiled and continued the kiss. Sasuke and Kabuto stayed like that for a while until they finally broke apart. Sasuke looked at Kabuto and turned away, blushing. 'Well at least that gave me hope' Kabuto humored to himself slowly guiding Sasuke to the hideout.

**Lifting What Spirit?:**__Kabuto and Sasuke finally found there new hideout hoping to get rest for the following day. "Do you like it?" Kabuto asked Sasuke placing the washed sheets on their beds. "I guess.. Anyway, I have to ask you something," Sasuke said moving next to Kabuto. "What is it?" Kabuto asked becoming curious of what he needed to know. " Am I gonna be here forever?" Sasuke asked plainly with a worried tone in his words. " I don't know, it depends if you want to be here or not," Kabuto said already knowing Sasuke was gonna leave. "Oh," he replied sitting on his bed. "Well, whatever lets get settled in here," Kabuto put a small calendar of cats on his wall and sticked it on with a thumb tack. "When's your birthday?" Kabuto asked Sasuke trying to bring up the spirit. "July 23," He answered still feeling down in the dumps. ( Ha! I know his birthday by heart!) "Lucky you, I was never told when I was born…my stupid father was to interested in medical treatments to care about my questions," Kabuto frowned knowing he failed to lift the spirit of his **LOVE. **"Shit, you think you have it bad, at least you have a dad," Sasuke looked even sadder much less happy. "Shut Up! You do have a dad! Kakashi is your father!" Kabuto yelled knowing Sasuke wasn't gonna prove him wrong now. "I said dad, not step-dad," Kabuto felt crushed in a fake way. 'Dang-it! I really thought I was gonna be right!' Kabuto smiled and frowned once again when Sasuke left.

**Saskito-Chan: ** Ok… not really what I expected it to be. I was supposed to make Sasuke have to face Orochimaru and then the Kabuto stuff. I don't like this couple that much, but some people don't like Naru/Sasu. Anyway, have a nice day!

LOOK AT THAT BUTTON! IT'S SO BIG I'M BECOMING CURIOUS! PLEASE CLICK IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!~


End file.
